Stop talking that Blah blah blah
by Muggleborn Malfoy
Summary: Percy and Annabeth play a fun little game, and Athena is watching! What will happen when the Goddess of wisdom sees her daughter singing a song by Ke ha? Read and find out rated T because of sxual content
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians… God damn it I got the idea for this from a video I saw on YouTube the other day. Enjoy

Percy POV

I walked into my cabin after a long day of sword practice with the newbies, and I was freakin tired, but when I walked further into my cabin, I bumped into something. I looked around for the mysterious object, but couldn't find anything in the area or in front me. Then I heard the faint giggle of my girlfriend, Annabeth.

"Alright Wise girl, take the hat off."

"Why should I seaweed brain?"

"Oh you don't have, I just figured you would want a kiss that's all."

"Ok you win this round."

Annabeth took off the cap and came towards me with a gleam in her eyes. When she was within arm's reach I pulled her in for a very passionate kiss. We stayed like that for about 15 minutes before the needs for air took over our lungs.

"I love you seaweed brain."

"I love you Wise girl."

"Hey I brought my radio with me."

"You thinkin what I'm thinkin?"

"Karaoke 500 already on."

"Ok let's see who's first."

Me and Annabeth have this game where we turn on this karaoke radio station and we have to sing every song that comes on. Lately all of the songs have been either Disney or Elvis, and that is ok with me, but I hope there will be one cool song on this time. I turned on the radio and my wish was automatically granted. The announcer came on and said, "Alright ladies get ready for Blah blah blah by Ke$ha."

"Alright Wise girl start singing." I couldn't help grinning as she glared at the radio for a while until she finally came up with an idea.

"Ok seaweed brain, but we are dancing to the song together."

"Deal."

The music started and Annabeth started singing.

Athena POV.

I watched as my daughter and Perceus gave each other a kiss that would make Aphrodite burst into tears, but then Annabeth started to sing a song while her and the sea spawn started to dance.

_Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah  
>Zip your lips like a padlock<br>And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox  
>I don't really care where you live at<br>Just turn around boy and let me hit that  
>Don't be a little bitch with your chit chat<br>Just show me where your dick's at_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing did my Annabeth just say… that… to the sea spawn? I wanted to go down there and teach her a lesson, but I was stuck to the floor while she continued singing and dancing (very inappropriately) with him. __

_Music's up  
>Listen hot stuff<br>I'm in love  
>With this song<br>So just hush  
>Baby shut up<br>Heard enough_

_Stop talking that  
>Blah blah blah<br>Think you'll be getting this  
>Nah nah nah<br>Not in the back of my  
>Car-ar-ar<br>If you keep talking that  
>Blah blah blah blah blah<em>

I was about to kill Annabeth and Perceus Jackson for what those two were doing down down there at camp. Just then Poseidon walked into the room.

"Hey what are you watching?"

I just gestured to the screen and Poseidon began to watch. __

_Boy come on get your rocks off  
>Come put a little love in my glove box<br>I wanna dance with no pants on  
>Meet me in the back with the jack and the jukebox<br>So cut to the chase kid  
>'Cause I know you don't care what my middle name is<br>I wanna be naked  
>But you're wasted<em>

Now Poseidon was turning red with fury, but he seemed to also be stuck to the floor of my office. I didn't want to watch anymore, but I decided I had to. I will kill that stupid son of Poseidon for making my baby girl like this.__

_Music's up  
>Listen hot stuff<br>I'm in love  
>With this song<br>So just hush  
>Baby shut up<br>Heard enough_

_Stop talking that  
>Blah blah blah<br>Think you'll be getting this  
>Nah nah nah<br>Not in the back of my  
>Car-ar-ar<br>If you keep talking that  
>Blah blah blah blah blah<em>

I figured it was over, I figured it was done, but that sea spawn started singing and I was once again stuck in place.__

_You be delaying,  
>You always be saying some shit<br>You say I'm playing,  
>I'm never laying the bitch<br>Sayin' "blah, blah blah"  
>'cause I don't care who you are<br>In this bar  
>It only matters who I am<em>

The music slowed down so I got ready to go down there and rip the sea spawn limb form limb, but Annabeth started singing once again. __

_Stop talking that Blah blah blah  
>Think you'll be getting this<br>Nah nah nah  
>Not in the back of my<br>Car-ar-ar  
>If you keep talking that<br>Blah blah blah blah blah_

_Blah blah blah Think you'll be getting this Nah nah nah Not in the back of my Car-ar-ar If you keep talking that Blah blah blah blah blah (oh) Blah blah blah Stop talking Stop ta-ta-talking that._

I was once again able to move, and the first thing I did was transport right into Percy Jackson's cabin.

"ANNABETH MARIE CHASE!" I screamed as I popped in just as her and Perceus were sharing a very intimate kiss.

"M-mom what are you doing here?"

"I saw yours and the sea spawn's little song performance."

"Oh Lady Athena about that, it's a-"

"Nothing from you Percy Jackson."

"Mom come on, get a life, I was having fun."

"Excuse me I-"

"You know you haven't even heard half of the songs me and Percy sing."

"Annabeth if she heard any of those, she would kill us."

"Annabeth how dare you."

"Oh well bye mom."

I went back to Olympus in defeat. I wonder what other songs Annabeth and the son of Poseidon have sung. I'll have to look into this.

So did you guys like it? So constructive criticism, but no flames.

Thanks so much for reading.

Hades is my father signing off.

:D :P :D :P D: 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Once again I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians…or the songs used… Damn it.

Athena POV

"Aphrodite!" I yelled at her from across the Olympus golf course (Zeus wanted one and Annabeth gave him one)

"Athena what can do for you?"

"I know you record every moment in Annabeth and the son of Poseidon's relationship. I need to see anything with them singing."

"Oh! Here you go." She thrust three DVD's into my hand and walked away singing the wedding march.

~~~~~~~PAGE BREAK~~~~~~~~~

I put the first disc into the player and pushed play. The screen turned to Percy and Annabeth in MY cabin with the radio playing and the radio playing that Karaoke music. I saw Percy singing a song that I thought wasn't too bad.

_I see your dirty face high behind your collar_

_What is done in vain truth is hard to swallow_

_So you pray to God to justify the way you live a lie_

_Live a lie live a lie_

_And you take your time_

_And you do your crime_

_Well you made your bed_

_I made mine!_

_Because when I arrive I-I'll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive I can take you higher_

_What this is forgot? I must now remind you_

_Let it rock let it rock let it rock_

See not that bad right?

_Now the son's disgraced he who knew his father_

_When he cursed his name turned and chased the dollar_

_But it broke his heart so he stuck his middle finger to the world_

_To the world to the world_

Um middle fing… oh I hope. There it is I just saw Percy put it up with the song.

_And you take your time_

_And you stand in line_

_Where you'll get what's yours_

_I got mine!_

_Because when I arrive I-I'll bring the fire_

_Make you come alive I can take you higher_

_What this is forgot? I must now remind you_

_Let it rock let it rock let it rock_

I was just about to change the song but then he started a singing a worse part.

_Yeah! Wayne's World Planet Rock_

_Panties drop and the tops_

_And she gon' rock 'til the camera stop_

_I sing about angels like Angela_

_(Rock!)_

_And Pamela_

_(Rock!)_

_And Samantha_

_(Rock!)_

_And Amanda_

_And Tamara mnage moi_

_I'm in here like "Bitch what's up?"_

_Mechanic me I could fix ya up_

_I could dick ya up I could dick ya down_

_Shorty we could go wherever just pick a town_

_And my jewelry is louder than an engine sound_

_Big ass rocks like on the ground_

_Dirty like sex that's on the ground_

_Weezy_

Ok this is going to count when I kill that little Kelp face.

_Because when I arrive I-Ill bring the fire_

_Make you come alive I can take you higher_

_What this is forgot? I must now remind you_

_Let it rock let it rock let it rock_

_Because when I arrive I-Ill bring the fire_

_Make you come alive I can take you higher_

_What this is forgot? I must now remind you_

_Let it rock let it rock let it rock_

_Just let it rock let it rock let it rock_

_(Rock rock)_

_Let it rock!_

_Let it rock!_

_I'm back like I forgot somethin' I'm somethin'_

_Roll and rock rubbin' rap runnin'_

_Miles like just tryin' to get a flat stomach_

_Like Wayne a personal trainer_

_My aim is perfect I bang ya_

_Period like the remainder_

_I wish I could be as cruel as you_

_And I wish I could say the things you do_

_But I can't and I won't live a lie_

_No not this time_

I cannot believe what I just heard, but before I could comprehend any more the next scene came up with them once again in my cabin.

Annabeth was singing in this one, oh great please make the right decision Annabeth.

_I have a heart I swear I do  
>But just not baby when it comes to you<br>I get so hungry when you say you love me  
>If you know what's good for you<br>I think you're hot I think you're cool  
>You're the kinda guy I'd stalk in school<br>But now that I'm famous, you're up my anus  
>Now I'm gonna eat you fool!<em>

Annabeth what are you singing? Oh no this is not what my children should be doing.__

_(CHORUS)  
>I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch<br>Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood  
>Carnivore, animal, I am a Cannibal<br>I eat boys up, you better run  
>I am Cannibal<br>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)  
>I am Cannibal<br>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)_

_Whenever you tell me I'm pretty  
>That's when the hunger really hits me<br>You're little heart goes pitter patter  
>I want your liver on a platter<br>Use your finger to stir my tea  
>and for desser I'll suck your teeth<br>Be too sweet and you'll be a gonner  
>I'll pull a Jeffrey Dahmer<em>

HELP. ME.

"Hey Owl face." Ares said walking into the room. He took one look at the screen then at me and sat down. Cool I get to see what sparks World War III.__

_(CHORUS)  
>I eat boys up, breakfast and lunch<br>Then when I'm thirsty, I drink their blood  
>Carnivore, animal, I am a Cannibal<br>I eat boys up, you better run  
>I am Cannibal<br>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)  
>I am Cannibal<br>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)_

_Ohohwoahohwoah x8_

_I am Cannibal  
>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)<br>I am Cannibal  
>I am Cannibal (I'll eat you up)<em>

_I love you  
>I warned you<br>ROAR_

"Holy Shit that is a good performance." Ares said surprised

"Ares I suggest you go get a life."

"Alright fine. Later Owl face."

As soon as he left the room I put the second DVD in the player, and pushed play once again. This time it was Annabeth singing once again.

_You think I'm pretty  
>Without any makeup on<br>You think I'm funny  
>When I tell the punch line wrong<br>I know you get me  
>So I let my walls come down, down<em>

Ok that wasn't wise to do for the sea spawn, but the song is ok._  
><em> 

_Before you met me  
>I was alright but things<br>Were kinda heavy  
>You brought me to life<br>Now every February  
>You'll be my Valentine, Valentine<br>_

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<em>

Go all the way… No she can't mean… ABSOLUTELY NOT__

_[Chorus]__  
>You make me feel<br>Like I'm livin' a  
>Teenage dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and  
>Don't ever look back,<br>Don't ever look back_

If she runs away with him I will most definitely kill both of them__

_My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

How can ones heart stop without them dying? IT CAN'T!__

_We drove to Cali  
>And got drunk on the beach<em>

Um Excuse me… My daughter has never, nor will she ever get drunk. Athena stop thinking like that it is just a song._  
><em> 

_Got a motel and  
>Built a fort out of sheets<br>I finally found you  
>My missing puzzle piece<br>I'm complete_

Oh please. If this song was real than Annabeth was far better off without Perceus Jackson in her life. __

_Let's go all the way tonight  
>No regrets, just love<br>We can dance, until we die  
>You and I, will be young forever<em>

_[Chorus]__  
>You make me feel<br>Like I'm livin' a  
>Teenage dream<br>The way you turn me on  
>I can't sleep<br>Let's run away and  
>Don't ever look back,<br>Don't ever look back_

_My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

_I'mma get your heart racing  
>In my skin tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight  
>Let you put your hands on me<br>In my skin tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<em>

I am allowed to get mad at this one. Annabeth DOES wear the skinniest jeans around…_HIM_…__

_[Chorus]__  
>Yoooouuu<br>You make me feel  
>Like I'm livin' a<br>Teenage dream  
>The way you turn me on<br>I can't sleep  
>Let's run away and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<br>No_

_My heart stops  
>When you look at me<br>Just one touch  
>Now baby I believe<br>This is real  
>So take a chance and<br>Don't ever look back,  
>Don't ever look back<em>

I am officially mad at how much my daughter is doing just for a little game that they play… this had better be the ONLY game they play alone.__

_I'mma get your heart racing  
>In my skin tight jeans<br>Be your teenage dream tonight  
>Let you put your hands on me<br>In my skin tight jeans  
>Be your teenage dream tonight<br>(Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight)_

Zeus help me. I don't think I want to know what happens next, but my attention is drawn to a song that I quite like myself.

_Wise men say only fools rush in  
>But I can't help falling in love with you<br>Shall I stay, would it be a sin  
>(Be a sin)<br>If I can't help falling in love with you _

Percy began his part while moving closer to Annabeth inch by inch._  
><em> 

_Like a river flows (Oooh)  
>To the sea<br>So it goes (Oooh)  
>Some things are meant to be<br>Some things are meant to be_

When Annabeth began her part once again, her and Percy began to dance, like civilized people. I was actually touched when I saw how much fun they were having singing and dancing. __

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
>Take my whole life too (whole life too)<br>For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Wise men say only fools rush in (rush in)  
>But I, I can't, I can't help<br>Falling in love (falling in  
>love) With you (with you) <em>

Percy began to sing again, and this time he leaned down just enough for his and Annabeth's noses to touch. I wanted to get sick and coo at the same time.__

_Like a river flows (Oooh)  
>To the sea<br>So it goes (Oooh)  
>Some things are meant to be<br>Some things are meant to be_

Annabeth and Percy are actually a pretty good couple. I cannot believe what I am saying, but I think they actually belong together. __

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
>Take my whole life too (whole life too)<br>For I can't help falling in love with you_

_Take my hand (take my hand)  
>Take my whole life too (whole life too)<br>For I can't help falling in love  
>(Falling in love with you) with you<br>For I can't help falling in love  
>Falling in love with you<em>

_Like a river flows  
>that's the way it goes<br>I just can't help fallin' in love with you  
>(Fallin' in love with you)<br>Like a river flows  
>that's the way it goes (take my whole life too)<br>I just can't help it  
>Fallin' in love with you<br>Like a river flows (I just  
>can't help myself)<br>that's the way it goes (can't help myself fallin' fallin')  
>I can't help falling in love with you<br>(Fallin' in love with you)  
>Like a river flows<br>that's the way it goes  
>Cause I can't help<em>

I look at their smiling faces again, and I watch and Percy gives Annabeth a sweet kiss that obviously says, _I love you more than you know_, I start to have images run through my head, with two little children on the beach willing the waves to go this way and that while talking about their high school math class. Percy Jackson and my daughter have a future, but I won't admit that to anyone… yet.


	3. AN Thank you so much

Ok so I wanted to thank Suzie AKA Baby Penguin-Baby Bunny for the suggestion for the song Cannibal. I hope you really liked what I did with Athena's reaction. I wanted to thank all of you people for reading this and those people who reviewed, you guys get a (fake) Cookie! I hope you all check out my other fan fictions and review those as well. Thanks do much

Luv you guys.

Ashley


End file.
